R O J O
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: "Ese rojo luego lo devuelve al mundo real, quizá no tan real, donde está parado y tembloroso junto a una pared de piedra mirando a Harry Potter arrodillado y lamiendo su entrepierna por encima de la tela de sus jeans".
1. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _No hay escena alguna en el canon donde Harry le esté chupando la polla a Tom así que esto es fanfiction, puro y duro fanfiction, por lo tanto nada de esto es con fines de lucro y mucho menos intento pasar por míos los personajes de la saga._

 **Este fic va como regalo sorpresa a mi hermosa waifu Mizah, porque me gusta regalarle cosas, también a Cami que anda por allí insistiendo que le muestre el lemon para comprobar que no tengo mente de niña de cinco años, y también para mi cñora madre G. Mauvaise, porque mi primera escena hard de verdad tenía que estar dedicada a ella.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **R O J O**

.

.

.

.

.

El olor a alcohol le llega a la cara igual que las torres de papeles por firmar que cada mañana encuentra en su escritorio, o la vacía amenaza de Bellatrix de cortar la relación si no empieza a poner un poco de su parte; y es que es complejo, no porque no la quiera, Dios sabe que quiere a esa mujer con locura, pero no de la manera en que ella espera que lo haga ni la manera que debería ser la correcta entre una pareja joven y estable. Entonces Tom se sienta en la barra, fatigado, estresado y todos los sinónimos posibles de aquellas dos palabras, y lo único que hace Lucius es enfadarle más por dentro con ese vómito verbal sin sentido que tiende el hombre a hacer cada vez que lo ve, hasta que decide bloquearlo permanentemente de su campo de visión.

Y cuando está sosteniendo su primer shot de la noche, como un vulgar y mediocre bebedor de clase media que no puede permitirse un trago más fino, acorde a sus estándares, se permite cerrar los ojos por un momento y _respirar._ Respira porque la noche en realidad no luce mal, quizá porque él no quiere que luzca mal, quizá porque sólo quiere relajarse y no llegar a casa donde Bella le espera con unos buenos insultos en la boca, menospreciando sus habilidades en la cama, ignorante que ella no le enciende en lo absoluto y las únicas veces donde logra hacerlo sentir caliente es cuando le pone demasiado picante a la comida.

Piensa en eso todavía, tratando de evocar algún sentimiento de excitación recordando los grandes senos de Bellatrix, sus caderas anchas y su cara perversa, cuando la atmósfera en el club cambia tan rápido como él de calzoncillos, las luces se hacen más tenues y los silbidos de ansiedad aumentan. Es momento que el salvaje chico de rojo aparezca en toda su gloria, con su cuerpo delgado y piernas largas, y se luzca como cada viernes en el local. _Calienta pollas_ , solía decirle Tom con desprecio en la boca, y todavía sigue llamándole así pero el desprecio ya no está presente, reemplazado por un tono que le avergüenza y nunca desea mencionar.

Es ahí donde finge que su pulso no aumenta cuando ve que el chico lleva **el** traje rojo, igual que siempre, rojo como la mirada de Tom, rojo ardiente que lleva a Tom al infierno con sólo un beso y un toque en el pantalón. Y es ese mismo rojo el que ciega su visión por diez minutos y cinco segundos exactos, luego de un tercer shot y una herida en el labio de tanto morderse. Ese rojo luego lo devuelve al mundo real, quizá no tan real, donde está parado y tembloroso junto a una pared de piedra mirando a Harry Potter arrodillado y lamiendo su entrepierna por encima de la tela de sus jeans, las manos traviesas del chico vagando por sus piernas y subiendo hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, está tan caliente que puede explotar, para bajarlo al tiempo que baja también sus bóxers Calvin Klein.

El chico se queda mirando su polla, ahí, en el frío de la noche, la cabeza de un tono rojo apenas asomando del prepucio, y lo mira a él antes de sonreír de esa manera que causa que el estómago de Tom suba y baje por su garganta, le enloquezca la cabeza cien veces y más. Luego se inclina e inhala, acaricia con la punta de su pequeña nariz, jugando como si no supiera que Tom necesita que se la chupe ya y sin rodeos; el problema es que sí saben, lo sabe muy bien pero bromea, lo hace sufrir esperando que comience ya. Y es en medio de ese deseo ardiente que Harry exhibe su lengua traviesa, la hace relucir y la obliga a lamer todo, testículos y polla incluida, tan necesitado de aquello como Riddle, que ha esperado toda una semana para poder volverlo a ver y sentir su boca en su pene, olvidar el resto del mundo, simplemente sentirlo.

Harry entonces hace eso, le da esa mirada hambrienta y lujuriosa, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando de puro sexo y ganas de que le muestre su lado más dominante, ese que le encanta ver, y Tom obedece llevando sus dedos a las hebras negras de Harry, forzándolo a abrir la boca, quizá no tanto, y le mete su polla hasta el fondo de su garganta, hasta que ya no puede más. A Harry le encanta, le encanta que le extienda la boca, le abra la mandíbula y le provoque esas ligeras náuseas, porque es una puta regalada pero sólo con Tom, sólo a Tom le permite que le destroce por todos lados si quiere, entonces respira por la nariz y permite que Tom esté hasta lo más profundo de su ser, saboreando el pre-semen en su lengua, abriendo paso para que esa polla le joda por completo tal como le gusta.

A Harry le encanta saber que Tom le necesita, y Tom sabe que a Harry le gusta duro, duro e intenso en un callejón frío mientras Harry se toca por encima del pantalón y deja que usen su boca como un agujero. Y espera pacientemente, húmedo, caliente, a que Tom se descontrole por completo y las embestidas se vuelvan irregulares, azotando su garganta en segundos, haciendo lagrimear sus ojos de la manera que más le gusta.

Tom no lo decepciona.

Agarra los mechones oscuros de Harry con más fuerza, gruñidos roncos escapando de sus labios resecos, fuerza sus caderas y se deja ir, espeso contra la garganta de Harry, quien está listo para recibirlo, está más que gustoso de tomar todo su semen, esa es su función desde el comienzo, _tragar el semen de Tom_ , como una pequeña puta chupa pollas hambrienta.

Finalmente Tom mira al cielo, respirando, tratando de regular su respiración, y luego mira a Harry, sonrojado y arrodillado en el suelo, gotas de sudor cayendo por sus mejillas, entonces le acaricia el rostro y le insta a que se levante. No le da ningún asco besarlo, no le causa repugnancia alguna probar su propia esencia porque viene de la boca de Harry, ni siquiera se para a pensar en sus jeans allá por sus tobillos ni que su pene ahora está flácido. Lo único que le preocupa en esos instantes infinitos, donde el mundo parece detenerse sólo para ellos, es la voz de Harry murmurando contra sus labios.

—Te amo.

Tom no lo duda, sabe la respuesta, y no le causa temor decirla. No tiene miedo ni arrepentimiento, simplemente lo dice y pone el corazón en bandeja de plata con sólo dos palabras.

—Yo también.

Y Harry sonríe. Tom también.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Si me dejas un review apoyas a la revolución zorruna automáticamente.**


	2. C A P Í T U L O II

_...sí, bueno, como que me terminó gustando y lo continué. Not sorry. Realmente tengo un problema serio con el limón porque no pude hacer nada realmente jar jar y salió esto. Igual me siento orgullosa de no haber usado la palabra pene y todos sus derivados JAJSJAJSKS ya mátenme._

 ** _Disclaimer_** : _Nada me pertenece._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La boca de Tom se pierde en parajes desconocidos sobre la piel de Harry. Con las manos le toca, ansioso, necesitado, le acaricia el pecho y los brazos, le revuelve el pelo tal como le hace líos en la mente y le corta la respiración. Le besa la boca, el cuello y el alma, le besa hasta lo que no puede y lo que está prohibido besar. Harry le deja hacerlo porque quiere que Tom lo venere, lo trate como su dios, al menos por esa noche antes de que las luces del cuarto se enciendan y se vea obligado a marcharse como siempre lo hace. Y es que lo que hacen no es correcto, no está bien, Tom le pertenece a alguien y Harry es un alma libre, pero la vida es una perra desconsiderada y ambos terminaron juntos una noche detrás de un local de mala muerte y luego en una cama donde los secretos se esconden debajo de las sábanas igual que los gemidos y las confesiones de amor que Bellatrix Black jamás ha tenido y no tendrá. Sólo son para Harry, el Harry que se deshace de su disfraz de libertad por unas horas y se permite abrir por un momento su corazón para que Tom lo sujete con una mano y lo lleve al abismo con su voz de hombre maduro, sus ojos de rubí sangriento y sus dedos largos de pálida piel, engañosos, atrevidos.

Y mientras Harry se pierde en la bruma cuando Tom se inclina sobre él, apropiándose de su cuerpo por completo, la sábana cubre la espalda desnuda de Riddle y los roza en su acto carnal, pecaminoso, les dice tranquila que ella les cubrirá por esa noche y todas las siguientes, que pueden amarse en silencio porque ella no delata a aquellos que están destinados a estar juntos. Tom entonces besa a Harry de nuevo, largo y tendido, cálido, el aliento sabiendo a alivio, y Harry solloza porque esas son las únicas veces donde tiene consuelo, su vida no le gusta, odia exhibirse frente a hombres cuyos rostros desconoce pero debe de aceptar por su bien, y sólo es Tom el que tiene permitido llegar más allá de una mirada. Sólo él.

—No pienses —ordena Tom al verlo derramar una lágrima cristalina que rueda por su mejilla y se pierde en la tela del colchón, una de las tantas que ha soltado y se han perdido en el vacío—. Mírame.

Harry lo mira a los ojos y ve ese arco rojo intenso, sangre derramándose en un lienzo perverso como los actos que suceden en esa habitación, deseo mezclándose con sentimientos que aún no ha aprendido a distinguir. Rojo contra verde, pero el rojo es más fuerte, el rojo son dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, a un sólo ritmo, rojas son las venas y roja el alma de Tom que suspira por la de Harry en segundos que parecen minutos eternos.

—Mírame —exhala Tom, hundiéndose en su carne, forzándolo a abrir la boca y rugir de placer—. Sólo a mí. No pienses. Sólo mírame.

—¡Lo hago! —responde en un hilo de voz, la vida yéndose a pedazos, un castillo derrumbándose por la mano de un hombre de ojos rubí.

—¡Mírame!

Harry toca el infierno mirando a Tom, negándose a cerrar los ojos, negándose a pensar, simplemente sintiendo y mirando.

Otra noche se preocuparía por lo que estaba cometiendo. Sólo que no sería hoy.


End file.
